


20seventeen

by cappuchaeno



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy??, Fluff, Humor, M/M, New Years party with seventeen, Seventeen - Freeform, chan Issa whole matchmaker, chat fic, have fun reading, side SeokSoon, side jicheol, theres writing too tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuchaeno/pseuds/cappuchaeno
Summary: your typical half chat half writing fic :DNew Year's coming and seokmin and soonyoung decides to throw a new year's party right after their Christmas one, everything is a mess, kimchi was burnt in the kitchen, police came and everything goes wrong but after all, they are seventeen and they make 2018 their year again.orMingle: Im not cooking againdad: who else will lol soon young almost burnt down the kitchen yesterday10:10: I dID NOT





	1. Chapter 1

_seokminnie!! added 10:10, baby, bagofluck, dad, jUnE, jihoon, honey, jisooschrist, minghOE, mingle, thebestquality, baby and drake to New Years!!:DD_

 

 **seokminnie!!:** HEY GUYS!!

 

 **minghOE:** lmfao the group chat name

 

 **jihoon** : what is this

 

 **mingle:** new year's is like 5 days away wtf are you doing

 

 **10:10:** and that is why me and seokmin are planning for it already!!:DDD

 

 **honey:** stop exploding my phone with messages I wanna sleep

 

 **mingle:** im not cooking again

 

 **dad:** who else would lol soon young almost set the kitchen on fire yesterday just by trying to scramble eggs

 

 **10:10:** I dID NOT

 

 **jisooschrist** : okay guys calm down can seokmin and soonyoung explain this

 

 **seokminnie!!:** its 2018 in 5 days aND

 

 **10:10:** we are throwing a New Years party no matter wHAT

 

 **honey** : I'm going back to sleep

 

 **10:10:** oh no jeonghan I'm dragging you to shopping with me

 

 **bagofluck:** so whats the plan??????

 

 **seokminnie!!:** soonyoung's batch goes shopping for stuff and my batch decorates and cook!!

 

 **drake:** im on soonyoung's 

 

 **jUnE:** ^

 

 **minghOE:** ^

 

 **baby** : ^

 

 **jisoos christ:** ^  
  
  


**jihoon: ^**

 

 **dad:** shut up jihoon you just wanna hang with soonyoung 

 

 **jihoon** : I dONT

 

 **mingle:** ok Jesus Christ we need to sort this shit out

 

 **jisooschrist** : you rang?

 

 **honey:** go away josh

 

 **mingle:** so seokmin's side definitely has me

            who else

            uh hello ??????

 

 **jUnE:** practically every one of us except for u and seokmin would set the kitchen on fire

 

 **mingle:** kjbc sdkbcduisd k im sorting this shit out once and for all

            cooking batch consists of me, seokmin, seungkwan and jeonghan

 

 **honey:** BRO TF WHY ME

 

 **mingle:** ok I dont care

            decorating batch consists of minghao, wonwoo, jun and chan

 

 **jUnE:** fine by me

 

 **honey:** *cough* just because there's hao

 

 **jUnE:** better than you cooking,, 

 

 **honey:** BITCUIVTRDR WE FIGHT THIS OUT IN PRIVATE CHAT YOURE ON WEN JUNHUI

 

 **minghOE:** geez

 

 **mingle:** ANYWAYS

            cheol can take jihoon and Vernon on decorations shopping and then help out later

 

 **jihoon:** I'll make sure Vernon doesn't linger to the albums section who knows what drake albums he'll buy

 

 **drake:** IM JUST SUPPORTIVE OF DRAKE HYUNG

 

 **minghOE:** drake hyung

 

 **thebestquality:** drake hYUNG

 

 **baby:** drake hYUNG LMAO

 

 **bagofluck:** oh my god drake hyung

 

_minghOE changed the subject from "New Years :DDDD" to "drake hyung"_

 

 **drake:** I SWEAR TO GOD

 

 **mingle:** LET ME FINISH WILL YALL

            ok so soonyoung can take josh to buy groceries

            is that all settled

 

 **honey:** no Id rather die than cook

 

 **mingle:** ....fine join the grocery shopping

 

 **honey:** thank heavens

 

 **seokminnie!!:** YAY SO ITS SETTLED

 

 **jihoon:** seokmin you don't need to shout

 

 **seokminnie!!:** I CAN TURN OFF MY CAPS HOE DO YOU DO THAT

 

 **minghOE:** hoe

 

 **dad:** hoe

 

 **bagofluck** : hoe

 

 **baby:** hoe

 

 **jisooschrist:** channie dont curse!

 

 **baby:** everyone was typing it!!

         what does it mean tho

 

 **dad:** no one tell him please


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "our shopping list?"
> 
> "to get out of there as soon as possible."

Mingyu throws his phone onto the couch in defeat. He sighs heavily and drags himself up.

 

“What’s wrong?” Wonwoo asks, not bothering to look up from the book he has been reading for the past, around 2 hours? Only occasionally checking his phone for the spam in the New Year’s celebration group chat. Alas, Seokmin and Soonyoung, probably the nosiest duo, have decided to throw  _ another  _ party, right after the Christmas one they just had.

 

“Why are we still friends with those dimwits?” Mingyu deadpans, it was in a harmless way, though, “and we’re gonna start preparing soon for that  _ damn  _ party. We just had a Christmas one like, yesterday?”

 

Wonwoo didn’t bother replying, he knew it was of no use. Mingyu walks over to go to the balcony for some fresh air but then ends up tripping over Wonwoo’s foot. He’s sent falling to the floor, face flat with a thud. Groaning, he used his hands to push himself back up and Wonwoo was too engrossed with his book he didn’t notice. Mingyu rolls his eyes before walking into the glass door to the balcony and falling once again.

 

 

“YAY,” Soonyoung screams into Seokmin’s ear, who doesn’t seem to mind the enthusiastic hamster beside him.

 

“YAY,” he manages to scream back, equally loud and shaking Soonyoung by his shoulders.

 

Jihoon shakes his head and heads back upstairs before Seungcheol grabs him by the wrist and yanks him back.

 

“What the hell do you want, Seungcheol?” Jihoon hisses out at the older’s face and shakes his wrist free of Seungcheol’s grip.

 

“Y’know, we still have to make up the shopping list for decorations...?” 

 

“First on the list being to get out of there as soon as possible.”

 

“Wait no Jihoo-”

“Second being to drag Vernon out of the albums section afterwards,” the shorter of the two menacingly spits out, it didn’t really seem like a joke but Jihoon’s always unpredictable. With that, Jihoon calmly walks up to the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee, throwing the empty cup he’s been holding in his hand into the dustbin.

Seungcheol sighs, he gave up on him, deciding to make the list himself anyways before he realized Vernon’s on the shopping team too.

“Hansol!”

He faintly hears the bedroom door from upstairs open, catching the lyrics and tune of  _ Hotline Bling _ before hearing the door slam shut again and an annoyed-looking Vernon stumbling down the stairs.

“Seungkwan is annoying me enough in my room-” Vernon starts but then got cut off mid-sentence.

“I am not!” he hears a shout from the bedroom, rolls his eyes before continuing.

“He’s literally trying to play his songs over Drake sunbaenim’s  _ Hotling Bling _ ,” Vernon shot Seungcheol a look for snickering at  _ sunbaenim, “ _ and singing over it, but too bad I got my speakers.”

Vernon triumphly smiles and returns back to his annoyed glare in a second, “so what do you want now?”

“We need to make the shopping list for decorations…” Seungcheol stated, “for the upcoming New Year’s party.”

Seungcheol spots Vernon’s eyes shoot up in excitement in a split second, almost going to say something but Vernon beat him to it.

“DRAKE ALBUMS ON THE LIST.”

Seungcheol guesses he got to make the shopping list himself then.

 

“So what’d you think’s gonna happen at the party?”

“13 drunk kids, except for Dino, he’s underage.”

“Seriously though.”

“Seungkwan burns some food up, Mingyu salvaging them, Seokmin and Soonyoung being inseparable, Jihoon overdoes on coffee, Wonwoo reading even if the house is on fire, Vernon blasting his new Drake albums from the store Seungcheol probably tried to drag him out, Junhui and Minghao,” Jeonghan pauses, thinking, “they’d probably end up driving all the kids home if they got drunk. Us? Sitting at the side and watching them do dumb things.”

Joshua laughs and shoves him playfully, sarcastically saying, “You’re such a ‘mother’ of the group!”

“And that’s what you like about me, don’t you?”

 

Junhui suddenly pushes the pillow Minghao has been resting his elbows on, which was also resting his head on his hands. His face came in contact with the soft creamy white bedsheets with the slightest and softest thud.

“Why’d you do that for?” Minghao looks up, irritated.

“What are you thinking about?”

“The party.”

 

“Aw, you don’t have to lie that you’re thinking of me.”

“Say that one more  _ damn  _ time and I’ll wushu your ass to the ground.”

“Well, you’ve forgotten that I learnt martial arts too, getting cocky here aren’t we?”

“My nunchucks are just less than a meter away from my reach.”

Silence. There was just silence.

“Why am I even your friend?” Minghao questions his life decisions, contemplating whether to jump off a cliff.

“Boyfriend,” Junhui corrects and Minghao reached for his phone to locate for the nearest cliff.

“I haven’t agreed to that date, who’s raising their hopes now?” Minghao riposted, lifting an eyebrow.

Junhui sighs, sitting back up (he honestly couldn’t think of another come back).

“Get your lazy ass off  _ my  _ bed, we need to start planning the layout of decorations.”

 

 

“Oh Seokmin I can’t believe we have to part ways!” Soonyoung cries out dramatically. Jihoon rolls his eyes from the side, taking a long sip from his coffee cup.

31 st December rolled by quickly and all thirteen of them had gathered in the living room of Mingyu’s house (it was arguably the largest and no one wanted to risk having their kitchen burnt to the core). Everyone parted into groups – cooking, decorating, grocery shopping and decoration shopping. Everyone except for Soonyoung and Seokmin. 

“You know, you can at least try to hide your jealousy better,” Seungcheol leans over and whispers into Jihoon’s ear. He shudders at that.

“Don’t you have to entertain Jeonghan?” Jihoon retorts back, shooting him daggers afterwards.

“He’s with Joshua, remember?”

“Oh.”

Finally, Joshua steps in and interrupts the “couple” who was busy engulfing each other in their arms.

“Guys, Soonyoung’ll be coming back later on after the shopping y’know? It’s not that long,” Joshua reasons with the both of them, offering a small smile.

Mingyu and Seungkwan decides to go to the kitchen to avoid all the drama and Jihoon drags Seungcheol and Vernon out to the nearby decoration store, not bearing to see the incredibly  cheesy scene of Seokmin and Soonyoung unfold. The room was left with the decorating team and the grocery shopping batch, not forgetting Seoksoon too. The grocery shopping batch couldn’t leave without Soonyoung, he was in charge of the shopping list.

“I’ll be back,” Soonyoung cries out as Joshua and Jeonghan finally decides to pull him out of the house to the supermarket.

“Y’all don’t have to be so dramatic,” Jeonghan whispers under his breath.

“You two can’t be any more obvious, can you?” Junhui speaks out his mind in amusement at the both of them from the side of the room. He crosses his legs as Seokmin eyed him.

“Well it’s not like you and Minghao are any better!” Soonyoung turns around shouts from outside, and Minghao shrinks in his seat in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ok I hope you enjoyed
> 
> -  
> ig: @hoshinzied  
> twt: @hoshissue


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingle: we have summoned a demon

_drake hyung_

 

**jihoon:** JFC

           SOMEONE JUST

           HELP ME PLEASE?????

 

**thebestquality:** what happened

 

**jihoon:** CHOI SEUNGCHEOL BETTER COME TO SAVE ME RN???

 

**dad:** what's happening I'm at the streamers section

 

**jihoon:** DRA G HANSOL AWAY FROM THE ALBUMS SECTION

           P L E A SE

 

**honey:** we're experiencing something a lot worse

 

**dad:** there's nothing worse than hansol's hand being glued to albums

 

**jisooschrist:** soonyoung ran off to the pet store

 

**honey:** we can't find him a n y w h e r e

 

**jihoon:** wait did I just witness soonyoung in front of the car 

 

**dad:** ...with a dog?

 

**mingle:** we'r not having another police report please

 

**jUnE:** wdym 'another'??

 

**jihoon:** ANOTHER????????????

 

**mingle:** um we MAY have set off the fire alarm

 

**baby:** oh lord

 

**seokminnie!!:** I DIDNT DO ANYTHING

 

**jihoon:** seokmin stop shouting

 

**seokminnie!!:** OKAY ANYWAYS

                      SEUNGKWAN MIGHT HAVE ACCIDENTALLY BURNT KIMCHI IN THE OVEN

 

**minghOE:** current situation: seungkwan crying at the side

 

**mingle:** current situation: minghao and junhui at the side acting all lovey-dovey and not giving 2 shits to help

 

**minghOE:** wow rude

 

**jUnE:** fuck you mingus

 

**dad:** so situation for real now?

 

**mingle:** fire fighters at the door and policemen have arrived, we are now in a circle of cult and summoning a demon

 

**jihoon:** god

 

**bagofluck:** I just finished reading another book

 

**honey** : wow josh it was for real that wonwoo would be reading a book even if the house was on fire

 

**jisooschrist:** what have we become

 

**drake:** I got my drake albums!!

 

**jihoon:** CHOI SEUNGCHEOL WHY DID U LET HIM GO

 

**dad:** I HEARD SOMEONE MAKING DAD JOKES AND I LAUGHED AND HE RAN AWAY

 

**jisooschrist:** anyways uhh soonyoung's crying now

 

**honey:** he's chanting something like 'I will protect you'

 

**mingle:** we have really summoned a demon

 

**honey:** wait why did seungkwan put kimchi in the oven in the first place

 

**thebestquality:** I tHOUGHT IT WOULD TASTE BETTER MY JEJU SENSES NEVER FAIL ME

 

**dad:** so current situation, mingyu's house almost burnt down, soonyoung's on the road trying to protect a puppy and Vernon spending all our budget money on drake albums

 

**minghOE:** I've finally made my decision to jump off a cliff it was nice meeting y'all 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ig: @hoshinized  
> twt: @hoshissue  
>  -  
> hope u enjoyed!! kudos and comments are appreciated:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "MISTLETOE!!"
> 
> "chan, Christmas is over."

“Finally,” Jeonghan breathes out heavily, stumbling through the front door with a handful of groceries and a worried Jisoo following behind. Soon after, Soonyoung comes in timidly with his hair all messed up, like he’s just got into a huge fight and ran away. 

 

Jeonghan single-handedly threw all the bags of groceries in hand onto the table, Mingyu and Seungkwan rushing out to receive them. Wonwoo was at the side, still reading but another book in hand instead, Jun and Minghao on their phones, not seemingly to be aware of the situation in hand. Seokmin walks out of the kitchen, clad in an apron and immediately scans for Soonyoung. Spotting him, he ran into the latter’s arms.

 

“Not again,” Jeonghan mutters under his breath, shaking his head.

 

“Oh my god Soonyoung! Are you alright?” 

 

Soonyoung shakes his head, breathing ragged.

 

“Don’t worry, he’s fine. He just got like, traumatized because of protecting a puppy on the road,” Joshua sighs, “We just got a warning from the police officer that was patrolling. Soonyoung then had to return the puppy he ‘stolen’.”

 

Soonyoung immediately starts crying.

 

  
  


“Finally,” Seungcheol bursts through the door with a bag of decorations, some streamers being dragged behind. Jihoon following suit behind with yet another bag of decorations, also pulling a elated-looking Vernon with a  _ bigger  _ bag of ‘decorations’.

****

“Y’all better pay me back all my money used on decorations. This guy,” Jihoon hisses out, pointing at Vernon who didn’t seem to give two shits, “spent all the budget money on Drake albums and soundtracks.”

Pillows went flying at Vernon.

 

****  
  


“Mistletoe,” Chan states, dangling a mistletoe between his fingers above Vernon and Seungkwan who were on the couch watching both of their favorite television show. Seungkwan jumps a little in his seat, momentarily stunned. He looks up.

“Chan, Christmas is over,” Vernon says back, about to snatch the mistletoe away from Chan but the latter took it away.

“I know, I just found it near the door and took it down. C’mon don’t be such a mood spoiler,” Chan whines at Vernon, who just simply gave him the blankest face ever. 

“Chan-”

Before Vernon could finish his sentence, Seungkwan pulled him in and shut him up with a peck, proceeding to tell the now-proud-but-not-yet-finished-with-business Chan to shoo. Vernon’s left speechless, in a daze.

“NoOooOoOoOOooooooooooooooooooo Seungkwan, I’ve yet to find my next target!” Chan complains, tugging Seungkwan’s sleeve like a little baby and giving him the puppy eyes. Seungkwan glares at him in annoyance before laying his eyes on two people on the staircase, decorating it. The sparkle in his eyes and the lips that formed into an evil grin told Chan something and he followed the direction Seungkwan was eyeing at.

It was Seungkwan this time that tugs on Chan’s sleeve and pulls him down.

“Minghao hasn’t agreed to that date Jun has offered yet,” Seungkwan slowly says. Chan knew his intentions immediately, nodding at him before giving a sweet, innocent smile.

“I know what to do, thanks, Seungkwan hyung!” Chan returns to his posture, throwing back yet another sweet smile. Seungkwan suspects he might get diabetes without even consuming sugar if Chan keeps that up.

“No problem.”

 

****  
  


“Mistletoe,” Chan stares innocently behind the couple decorating the staircase railings. Behind that sweet, innocent-looking smile is an evil one. His eyes lights up and his grin grew wider as Junhui and Minghao turns back in unison, looking for the person who said that. 

“Christmas is over and where in the living hell did you get that?” Minghao questions him in suspicion, giving the mistletoe dangling dangerously on Chan’s hand an accusing finger. 

 

Junhui just looks at Chan, trying to read his face, and finding his purpose in doing this. In a split second, Chan turns to him and shot him a knowing smile, then proceeding to tell Minghao that he found it while keeping the Christmas decorations only to cut off and walk away (to avoid being a third party, duh) when Junhui’s lips crashes onto Minghao’s. 

Chan knew his job was done when he hears Minghao quietly and  _ finally  _ agreeing to that date Junhui asks him out to.

 

“I’m a whole matchmaker!” Chan cries out in glee as he approaches a smirking Seungkwan looking at the couple on the staircase.

“Yes, yes Chan. I know one very last one couple you need to help me with...” Seungkwan starts, beckoning for Chan to lean down, “Operation Soonhoon.”

Chan gasped dramatically, stuttering out the words, “s-soonyoung and Jihoon?”

Seungkwan nods, confirming his words and answering Chan’s question, “Jihoon likes Soonyoung and-”

“Wait, Seungkwan hyung, how did you know that?” Chan furrows his eyebrows and his eyes turned into slits.

“I bribed Seungcheol hyung.”

“Oh.”

“Anyways,” Seungkwan continues, “Soonyoung likes Jihoon back too-”

“Wait I thought he’s with Seokmin hyung?” Chan interrupts again, the word ‘confused’ thrown over his whole face.

“Jesus Christ let me finish,” Seungkwan rolls his eyes at the younger, “No, he’s not and it’s only to make Jihoon jealous, from what I bribed Seokmin.”

Chan mentally asks himself how much money Seungkwan even has.

“No Chan I bribed him with candy this time.”

Chan’s mouth forms an ‘o’ shape, understanding how Seokmin gave in to that so easily, and definitely Seungcheol needed to be bribed with cash.

“And Jihoon’s really low-key about crushes,” Seungkwan continues, “Both of them don’t know that they like each other, which makes it frustrating because Jihoon looks constantly hurt behind that steel heart of his. So I need you to get out there and get them together, like finally get them together because I’ve been trying to do that for  _ days _ .”

Chan could discern Seungkwan’s aim this time and nods his head.

“Roger that yes sir.”

 

 

“Mistletoe~” Chan sing-songs this time, winking at both now-looking-very-confused Soonyoung and Jihoon who were on the floor playing Uno.

 

“What is this supposed to mean…?” Soonyoung starts first, wanting to back away but moves his eyes to Jihoon.

 

“Christmas is over,” Jihoon deadpans at Chan who just hums in reply, lifting his eyebrows at them.

 

“That’s what all of them tell me, but they still kissed, so kiss!” Chan chirps, egging them on and nudging Jihoon.

 

“Uhh...” 

 

Jihoon lunges forwards without warning and presses his lips onto Soonyoung’s, who took it by surprises, and after a second or two, Jihoon pulls back and dashes up the stairs, leaving a stunned Soonyoung with a smirking Chan.

 

Chan’s eyes widened at the sight.

 

“He kissed me,” Soonyoung obviously states, touching his lips, “Oh my god he kissed me.”

 

“Duh?”

 

“Oh my god, Chan, what do I do?” Soonyoung’s eyes were so wide Chan thought they’ll pop out of his eye sockets, and Chan stifled a laugh because of how flustered Soonyoung looked.

 

“Run after him, dumbass.”

 

And there goes Soonyoung up the stairs.

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wew hope u enjoyed!! kudos and comments are appreciated:)
> 
> -  
> ig: hoshinized  
> twt: hoshissue


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last part already and I hope you've enjoyed this so far!! ~~~

“Dinner’s ready kids!” Mingyu calls out from the kitchen, followed by Seokmin, Soonyoung and Seungkwan bringing out the ridiculous amount of food to the table.

 

“Kids? Most of us here are older than you,” Jeonghan snorts in return, approaching the chicken wings held by Seungkwan, who shoos his hand away and tells him to wait.

 

“Can you cook?” Wonwoo asks him.

 

“Now boyfriends supporting each other? I raised y’all better than that! Joshua help me out here!” in which Joshua sighs at the overly-dramatic Jeonghan.

 

“Raised us up?” Chan murmurs, annoyed.

 

“Dino whose baby are you?”

 

“Seungcheol hyung’s.”

 

“HOW DARE Y-”

“When did this become a roasting fest to Jeonghan again?” Jihoon asks, peering down from the staircase he has been sitting on for like, the past hour, avoiding Soonyoung, afraid he can’t do that anymore, “I wanna join.”

“Woah guys let’s chill and not start the new year with another argument,” Joshua finally says and everyone shuts up. Oh how wonderful the power of Jisoo.

While everyone slowly gathers around the table, Chan notices Jihoon’s absence and tiptoes away from the crowd towards the staircase to find him. He spots the redhead and gives a small smile, approaching him and sitting beside him on the staircase. Instead, Jihoon shuns him away.

“I’m no love expert but Soonyoung likes you too so,” Chan takes in a deep breath, “I’m sure you two will work out.”

“How’d you know he likes me too? He’s all up Seokmin, I don’t stand a chance,” Jihoon shakes his head.

Chan can probably tell he’s broken inside, all because of someone named Kwon Soonyoung. It hurts to see Jihoon in a defeated state too but he didn’t know how to help. He is, just yet, another kid who never crushed on someone or never had a relationship.

“Do you want to, um, eat dinner?” Chan tries again.

“If it means avoiding him, then okay but it’s doing the exact opposite.”

“Oh, okay then, do you want me to bring your dinner here? Tell me what you want, I’ll eat here with you.”

 

“Thanks, Chan,” Jihoon mumbles, then proceeding to tell Chan what he wants to have, which isn’t a lot since Jihoon has a small diet. Chan throws him another smile and an ‘okay’ sign, then getting up to get the food. It seems like eternity where just the both of them spill out worries and feelings, it didn’t bother the them since they trust each other. It’s nice and peaceful, Chan thinks. And Jihoon thought the same.

 

Meanwhile, the bickering and chit chattering could be heard from the staircase. Jisoo, Jeonghan and Seungcheol talking at the table with Jeonghan constantly dramatically sighing and pouring out everything under the sun that annoyed him and Joshua and Seungcheol exchanging pitiful glances, then directing their attention back at Jeonghan.

“Then this woman tells me that a man isn’t allowed to have long hair as its feminine and BOY I got so pissed-” Jeonghan rambles on, “Wait are y’all even paying attention? Did y’all even listen to me the whole time? I’m not even regarded here!” Jeonghan cries out and throw his hands in the air in exasperation, Joshua calming him down and reassuring him that both him and Seungcheol were listening rather attentively, with Seungcheol awkwardly agreeing. 

2017 was indeed, ending in a mess.

Then, there’s Seungkwan and Vernon on the couch in front of the television and still paying close attention to their favourite variety show actively playing while munching on their dinner. After a while, Vernon clears his throat and decided to speak.

“Okay um so about just now-”

“We do not speak of that ever again.”

“Oh yea okay, right.”

Vernon retreats back into his comfort zone, the corner of the couch, and decides to just shut up and watch the show in peace.

 

Of course, there’s Seokmin and Soonyoung. On the floor, playing Twister. Seokmin’s failing while Soonyoung’s shouting ‘You suck!’ over and over in a playful manner.

After a while, Seokmin gives up and collapses on the floor, huffing. 

“Admit I’m the king of Twister,” Soonyoung sticks his nose in the air and proudly tells Seokmin, who was still recovering from his ankle _almost_ being literally twisted.

“Fine, fine, you’re the king of Twister,” Seokmin gives up and laughs.

Since both of them were under the staircase, Soonyoung pulls Seokmin up and lowers his voice, but the happiness laced in it could already hint to Seokmin what has happened.

“Seokmin, I think our plan kinda worked,” Soonyoung whispers happily, his unique eyes pointing up as his smiles, hamster teeth and puffy cheeks showing up.

“Jihoon…?” Seokmin quizzes at Soonyoung, his smile widening at the same time.

“He kissed me! Oh my god Seokmin, he  _ fucking  _ kissed me,” Soonyoung whisper-shouts ecstatically, which was a bit too loud as Joshua shot him a glare from the kitchen and Soonyoung gives him an apologetic smile.

“What did y’all do after?”

Soonyoung simply shrugs, his eyes losing the light that once ignited in it.

 

“HOLY DAMN SHIT WONWOO?????????” Junhui half-screams across the room without warning, startling a distracted Wonwoo, who was chewing on noodles while reading a book in hand. As a result, he  _ almost  _ spit some of the soup onto the book, sighing in relief when he realized he didn’t stain it.

Junhui had pulled Wonwoo, or rather shoved him, away from a talking Mingyu and pushing him into the nearest room, panting  _ really  _ hard as he hit his back onto the door as soon as he slammed it shut, locking it.

“Please don’t rape me,” Wonwoo states, once he got harshly shoved into the room.

“Okay so- wait what no I’m not gonna rape you lmao,” Junhui took his comment by surprise and looked at him in confusion.

“Thank god.”

And current situation: Wonwoo dealing with a freaked-out Junhui who claims to be in a mid-life crisis and ‘dying’.

 

“It isn’t even that grave,” Wonwoo reassures him, rubbing his back and trying to calm Junhui down which clearly isn’t working but he didn’t know what else to do.

“BRO I KISSED HIM??????? AND HE AGREED TO THAT DATE????” 

“Uhm okay then, what are you freaking out about?”

“WHERE DO I TAKE HIM OUT TO?”

 

Minghao sneaks behind a now-lonely Mingyu and pushes him into the nearest room that isn’t occupied, finally letting out a deep breath when he locks the door in place.

“Please don’t rape me,” Mingyu backs away, even though he’s tall ( _ really _ tall) but inside he’s just a huge puppy and a big heart.

“Huh? What? Why would I lol I got a boyfriend,” Minghao replies in confusion.

“You got a what?”

“Um a boyfriend.”

“What the hell what happened with Jun then?” Mingyu almost angrily spits out.

“He’s my boyfriend.”

“Oh, oops.” Mingyu said apologetically.

Then it was accompanied by an uncomfortable silence.

 

“So why did you bring me here again?”

“So that I can kill you, murderers don’t usually speak their mind, do they?”

“What?!” Mingyu chokes.

“I’m kidding, take in jokes better Gyu,” Minghao rolls his eyes, “Anyways, I agreed to that date Jun asked me out to.”

“I’m wondering how are you so damn calm. Also, why didn’t you tell me earlier? I’m your best friend,” Mingyu says, a flash of faux hurt appears on his face, “And also what do you need help with that needs my assistance?”

“Firstly, I’m not calm at all, like not at all. Secondly, we just got together, twenty minutes ago? With a kiss,” Minghao tells him, and starts to pace the room. Calm is an understatement.

“A KISS? WHAT THE HELL.”

“Yeah yeah, also um I need your help,” Minghao continues, waving a hand as Mingyu widens his eyes at him and his mouth agape, “He probably hasn’t planned for that date yet, I know him too well for that.”

“Oh so you need me to help you plan then you tell him so you can be that caring boyfriend that saves that date?”

“No I need you to help me choose an outfit for that date.”

 

“GUYS IT’S 11.58PM LET’S GO!” Jeonghan hurries up those who are bringing their winter clothing, rummaging through drawers for things they’re gonna wear.

Some of the members are there already and Jeonghan’s left behind to press on those who haven’t got their jackets. “Oh come on Soonyoung! Just bring it up first! Wear it there, we can’t miss the new year together.”

Soonyoung hurriedly grabs his jacket and nods, he was the last person to get ready and both him and Jeonghan rushes upstairs, to the rooftop where everyone is.

Small bits of snow were raining down, it isn’t as cold as expected. It was  _ perfect. _ The night sky painted ink blue, the stars shining brightly down and the moon is a crescent, smiling at the Earth. Perfectly perfect.

Jeonghan glances at his watch.

_ 11.59pm _

 

He sighs and smiles. It was peaceful and overwhelming, how 2017 was ending so quickly. But he was glad he’s spending it with the people he has spent years with, been through thick and thin with, with the people he love.

Everyone’s cuddling together, staring straight into the night sky and whispering their new year resolutions and wishes to each other. Jeonghan can’t help but smile a little wider at everyone, and how happy it is.

_ 15 seconds left _ , Jeonghan tells himself before saying out loud, “Ready for the countdown kids?”

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.”

“Happy new year everyone!” all thirteen of them cheers in unison, throwing their hands up and hugging each other in glee.

“I guess no more 20 seventeen anymore,” Seungcheol says, a hint of disappointment in his voice, “Let’s look forward to 20(the)8teen now I guess!”

Everyone snorts at his lamest joke.

“Hyung, sorry to break it to you but you suck at cracking jokes you know?” Minghao shakes his head at him.

“I try my very best.”

  
  


At the corner that no one had taken notice of, there’s Jihoon and Soonyoung just staring into the night, taking in each other embrace and presence. Jihoon reaches his hand out to catch a snowflake.

“Jihoon?”

“Yea?” Jihoon turns his head, noticing Soonyoung’s soft facial structures and how much he loves them, and then takes note of Soonyoung hand reaching out to him. He takes it.

He couldn’t help but realize how their hands fit perfectly together, how Soonyoung’s hand engulfs his small one, how it was just  _ so perfect. _

There was nothing else to say to each other, the gesture already symbolizing something as they bask in the moonlight.

  
  


The rest looks in the direction Seungkwan, Seokmin and Chan points at, and smiles.

“Oh what a couple,” Seungkwan dramatically says.

“I got them together,” Chan proudly declares.

“You couldn’t without the help of me, Seungkwan and Seungcheol,” Seokmin points out, which earns him a playful slap on the arm from Chan.

  
  


“Wow why can’t  _ we _ be like that,” Junhui points at Soonyoung and Jihoon, indirectly telling Minghao his intentions.

“Ew you’re so cheesy.” Minghao scrunches his nose up in disgust.

“C’mon.”

“…fine,” Minghao gives in after a moment of hesitation and reaches out his hand, Junhui taking them and beaming at him.

 

Thirteen people sitting on the rooftop of Mingyu’s home, just enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of the night for a while.

And that night, thirteen stars in the sky shone brighter. 

A new year has just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof comments and kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> -  
> ig: hoshinized  
> twt: hoshissue

**Author's Note:**

> AYO ANOTHER FIC??????
> 
> ok I hope y'all enjoyed this one kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> -  
> ig: @hoshinized (frequent updates of fanfics here too)  
> twt: @hoshissue


End file.
